Une petite histoire sur Manic the hedgehog
by kyley321
Summary: Manic, pendant 3 ans perdit ses 4 meilleurs amis. Quand ils se retrouvèrent, il se rendit compte que même un pacte ne peut empêcher de réunir deux cœur qui s'aime ! :)
1. La drole de routine?

**Bon, maintenant voila l'histoire :) bonne lecturee !**

* * *

- C'est chiant! Je m'exclame en chuchotant.

Ça fait une demi-heure déjà que j'attends que ce stupide riche arrête de se peigner les cheveux. Et il se regarde dans le miroir comme un narcissique obsédé! En plus, au début je croyait que s'était une fille, avec ses long cheveux blond. Ouais, jusqu'à ce que je voit son nom sur sa base de lit en bois ciré. En grosse lettres y est écrit "Barnabé" ! Heuu ... WACH! Le pire nom que j'ai jamais entendu.

- Ahh enfin ! Dit-je en me levant subtilement.

Quand il partit, j'en profita pour crocheter la serrure de sa fenêtre qui étai barré.

- Aller ! OUVRE! Dit-je impatient.

Je réussi à l'ouvrir et j'entra dans la pièce. Je lui vola quelques babioles de grande valeur et je reparti sans aucun bruit, tout en referment la fenêtre.

Sur le chemin du retour, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser a mes amis. Cloud, Acid, Toxic et Marie. Ils me manque tellement. À dire que Cloud aurai fait mieux que moi. Il est tellement discret qu'il aurai rentré et sorti sans que le gars l'ai vue ou même entendu. Ou bien Acid, vraiment pas subtile serai entré avec un masque en marchant et serait sorti, pour courir se cacher après. Tandis que Toxic et Marie aurai fait la même chose que moi.

- Ahh te revoilà. Dit mon père adoptif Furet.

- Ouais ! je dit en soupirant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? me demanda-t-il

- Rien, il manquais juste un peut plus de rose dans la pièce et j'aurai juré que c'était un travesti. Je dit avec un rire retenu.

- Hein? comment sa ? Me dit-il avec un air interrogateur.

- Oh rien ses seulement que le gars à pris au moins une demie-heure seulement pour se peigner les cheveux, comme si sa vie en dépendais!

Furet ria et déposa les objets avec les autres. Je décida ensuite d'aller me coucher. je réussi a m'endormir et je rêva à mes amis.

* * *

**Dans le rêve:**_  
_

_J'ai 6 ans et je me promène dans la rue, avec le capuchon de ma veste noir. Puis, je rentra dans un égout. En chemin, je vit un gamin d'à peut près mon âge. Il tournais sur place en sautillant et en criant " Ohh les beaux papillons !" ... mais ... le problème c'est que ... il n'y en avait aucun. Puis, il se tourna vers moi et me dit:_

_- Salut! veut tu attraper des papillons avec moi? Il se retourna. Hon ils sont partit! Dit-il, triste. Hey! Dit-il ensuite. Tu veut bien être mon ami?_

_- Heuu ... ouais d'accord! Dit-je en hésitant._

_- OUUAIISS ! Cria-t-il._

_Quelques jours plus tard, je décida d'aller au parc avec mon nouvel ami, Acid. En entran dans le parc, ont aperçu un gamin de a peut près notre âge. Il avait une sandale a un pied et une botte, si on peut appeler sa une botte, qui ne tenais qu'à un fil. Il ne lui restai que la semelle et juste un coter de la botte qu'il avait rattacher pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Il n'avait plus de gants, en faite, il ne lui restai que le tour de poignets. Il avait aussi un foulard brun, anciennement blanc, avec plein de trou dedans et un bandeau beige, anciennement blanc lui aussi. En gros, il fesait un peut dure. Même Acid étai mieux vêtu. Il avait deux bottes gothique avec des trou sur les cotés, un pantalon troué aux genoux et il ne portai pas de chandail. Enfin bref, le gars se retourna et dit d'une voix un peut trop calme:__  
_

_- Bonjour, mon nom est Cloud et vous?__  
_

_- Heuu ... Dit-je en hésitant. Mon nom est ...__  
_

* * *

Tout-à-coup, je suis réveiller par un bruit sour, comme si quelqu'un avait fait exploser quelque chose. Je me leva en courant et sorti. Quand j'aperçus que quelqu'un avait fait exploser la porte d'entré de la fillette Barnabé. Dans la fumé, je vit la silhouette de quelqu'un s'en aller en courant. Je décida de la suivre par les toits. En chemin, je vit le gars courir comme un paraplégique amputé du cerveau pour échapper aux gardes. "_Cela me dit quelque chose!"_ pensai-je.

Puis, le gars disparue dans un brouillard épais. Un brouillard ou il nous est impossible de voire quoi que se soit. Un brouillard ou on ne peut même pas voire sa main a moins de deux centimètre. Bref, comme si on nageais dans une vrai purée de pois.

Le brouillard s'estompa peut à peut et je vit une bouche d'égout se refermé doucement. J'attendis que les gardes partirent, puis, je retourna chez moi pour aller me préparer un sac. Ouais je vais partir au moins une semaine pour voire si je vais trouver au moins un de mes amis. Je suis sur d'avoir vue Toxic, "J_e suis sur que s'était lui_" pensai-je.

- Que fait-tu ? Me demanda Furet.

- Je part pour une semaine ou plus. Dit-je avant de mettre de l'argent dans mon sac.

- Mais pourquoi donc? Dit-il perplexe.

- Tout à l'heure je suis sure que le gars que j'ai vue étai Toxic.

Furet se contenta de soupiré et me dit:

- Fait attention à toi!

Je lui souri et je lui promis. Je sorti dehors par la suite, et je retourna a la bouche d'égout que javai vue se refermé plus tôt. J'entra sans bruit et vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Je fit le tour des pièces et vit sur la table une carte. Je la pris et dessu il y avait un endroit entouré en rouge. Mais cet endroit est à l'autre bout de l'endroit ou je me trouve. À l'opposer de Robotropolis.

- Ho non! Dit-je déçus. Faut vraiment que j'aille là-bas?

* * *

**Voilà , fin du premier chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous? Je sais que ses court, mais dans les prochain chapitres, je vais surment faire un POV des amis à Manic.**

**Merciie de laisser des commentaires :)**


	2. La première journée

**Voilà la suite, si vous n'aimez pas, tan pis je serai que ses justes d'la merde!... Mais non je blaguais, mais si vous aimez laissez quelques reviews…** **Ha et pour les fautes je suis désoler mais je suis pourri en français, alors Bonne lecture à tous ... :)**

**PS: je sais que mes chapitres sont cour mais je vais me forcé pour en faire des plus long bientôt...**

* * *

-New Mobotropolis? Mais… C'est… C'est bien trop loin! C'est à une semaine de marche!

Je m'assis en me prenant la tête à deux mains. En faite je me suis plus laisser tomber sur une chaise proche de la table

Bref, il faut que je me ressaisie et je me leva d'un pied ferme. Je me rendis vers les moyens de transports que je pouvais trouver.

Bon j'ai trois chemins différents… Lequel je vais prendre… Le bateau vers la gauche? Non j'veut pas aller sur un autre continent…

À pied tout droit? Non sa sera trop long avant d'arriver et j'ai pas envie d'avoir des ampoules aux pieds, en même temps il y a des robots qui patrouille tout les secteurs hors de la ville…

Il reste juste un chemin et c'est en autobus, mais il mène à la base de Robotnul. J'ai pas envie de me faire robotiser non plus.

-Haaaa! Mais qu'est-ce que j'vais faire?! Je criai presque avec les deux mains sur la tête

Ce qui était stupide c'est que j'avais pas le choix de prendre le bateau. Je savais pas du tout où il m'emmènera ni combien de temps j'vais être sur ce foutu navire.

Après vingt longue minutes, je réussi à embarquer sans que personne ne me voit. Wow! J'en reviens pas, je suis presque rendu aussi bon que Cloud coter discrétion.

Bon concentre toi Manic, où je me cacherai si j'étais Toxic? … Non pas lui! Où je me cacherai si je serai Acid? … Encore moins il est toujours le premier à se faire prendre.

Bon c'est fini je laisse tombé. Oups j'ai oublié Marie! Bon où je me cacherai si j'étais Marie? … Heu… Mmm… Haa j'en sais rien moi je suis pas dans sa tête!

Bon faut que je me ressaisis, sérieusement où je vais me caché? … Dans une boite? Non et y'en a même pas. Hey j'vais aller voir le capitaine... Franchement Acid sort de ce corps!

Ha je sais! Je vais aller me cacher dans la soute à bagages. Pourquoi pas aussi me cacher dans une valise tant qu'à y être! Heu... Ouais heu …

Marie sort de ce corps avec ton sarcasme super mignon! Hein de quoi je parle la? O.k. j'arrête de me parler je deviens fou.

Ou c'est peut-être le fait de pensé à Marie qui me rend fou? Non sa n'a aucun rapport.

Je rentre finalement dans la soute et j'attends maintenant que le bateau démarre.

J'attends…

Et j'attends encore …

Et encore …..

Bon j'en ai marre je sors…

Non trop risqué de me faire voir…

Haaa mais c'est trop long! J'vais devenir fou! …Bon c'est décidé je sort de là.

Je marche dans un long couloire. J'ai hâte de voire des escaliers qui monte. C'est bizard, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vue cette fille qui viens de passé à coter de moi. Une belle blonde!

Bon o.k. faut que j'arrête de pensé aux filles pour le moment.

Génial, les escaliers. Ils étaient moins loin tout à l'heure? Enfin bref, j'les ais trouvé.

Je les monta et sorti dehors. Finalement j'ai bien fait d'avoir attendu! Le bateau est parti et je ne vois presque plus la rive de Robotropolis.

-Yes! Enfin je vais pouvoir sortir sans que personne ne me soupçonne d'être la clandestinement! Je dis en chuchotant pour que je sois le seul à entendre.

(Le capitaine) _Votre attention chers passagés (ées)! Nous allons au port Mobien prés de l'île flottante Angel Island. Veuillez vous préparer car dans quatre jours nous atteindront le port. Merci d'avoir choisi l'Alexander 1er._

-QUOI? ON VA PRÈS DE L'ÎLE ANGEL ISLAND? Merde moi qui croyais qu'ont n'allais pas si loin que sa! Quatre jours de bateau. Génial! Je m'assis sur une chaise longue mais je ne me couche pas dessus et je regarde les gents s'amuser sur le pont.

Il y a des jeunes qui se baigne et d'autres qui se lance un ballon avec des rayures de toute les couleurs.

Plus je les regarde, plus je me revois avec mes amis sur une plage près de Robotropolis. Une belle grande plage dorée avec une belle eau chaude et claire.

Acid qui dort sur sa serviette par terre, Moi qui joue au ballon avec Marie, Toxic qui conte les grains de sables et Cloud qui éloigne les nuages de pluie pour qu'ont s'amuse.

Ensuite, on se prenait tous la main et on courrai tout les quatre dans l'eau. Ouais tout les quatre! Parce que Acid dort faut pas l'oublié sa.

Ouais c'était le bon temps. Acid dans ce temps la, portais un maillot brun avec des lignes blanche crème. Toxic lui c'était ses pantalon qui avait transformé en shorts.

Cloud n'en avait pas mais sa ne lui dérangeais pas. Marie, elle c'était un bikini à bande vertical orange et blanc. Moi c'était seulement un maillot bleu ciel.

Enfin bref, c'était avant, je peux pas revenir en arrière, même si je trouve sa dommage. Ouais, Marie était plutôt mignonne avec son bikini! Heu, mais c'est quoi mon problème?

Bon sa suffit. Je me lève et je men vais dormir un peu… mais où? Bof j'vais retourner dans la soute à bagages.

J'étais rendu en bas quand je fonça dans une fille. Elle est grise bleuté, comme Cloud, mais en fille. Saigneur, faite que j'arrête de me répéter. En plus, elle à les cheveux long mais moins que Marie. Elle porte un mini short noir, avec une camisole à bedaine blanche. Elle porte aussi une paire de sandale blanche et grise.

Puis elle m'adresse la parole comme si j'étais un pur retardé :

-C'est quoi ton problème? Elle me dit, après avoir chialé pendant 10 min. Juste parce qu'elle à échappé son coca.

-R... r... rien je… j'me promenais et… et… et je t'avais pas vue s… s… c'est tout. Je dis en bégayant comme un con.

-Heu o.k.? En tous cas mon nom c'est Vénus. Elle me dit en me regardant avec des yeux amoureux.

-Ha… heu… moi s… c'est M… Manic! Je dis encore en bégayant comme un con.

Alors on parle pendant un bout de temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande si j'ai une chambre. Sans réfléchir je lui dis que oui mais que j'avais oublié son emplacement. Alors elle me propose de partagé la sienne. J'accepta parce que j'ai pas envie de faire compagnie avec les valises.

Rendu dans sa chambre elle me montra un peu l'endroit puis elle me laissa tous seul. J'en profita pour dormir.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis les yeux bleu flamboyant de Vénus me regardé avec passion. C'est la que j'ai compris qu'elle me trouvait de son goût.

J'ai trouvé sa un peu bizard, mais bon je m'en préoccupais pas vraiment.

Enfin bref, tous sa pour dire que je commence ma première journée sur un bateau aussi nul que celui la.

Bien en faite c'est le premier bateau que je prends. Mais je peux pas sauter à la mer juste parce que je trouve le bateau laid et trop lent.

En plus le bateau est trop grand et tout les murs des foutu couloires sont BLANC!

Blanc, maudite couleur qui me donne mal à la tête! Mais est-ce que le blanc est une couleur? … Ha et puis j'men fou c'est pas comme si sa m'intéressai. De toute façon je sors dehors.

Sur le pont, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait les mêmes personnes qu'hier, mais il ne s'amuse pas du tout. En faite ils regardent le ciel.

Quand j'ai regardé à mon tour, j'ai vue quelqu'un en delta plan.

-Wow! J'aimerai bien esseiller sa un jour! Je dis avec un air de volonté.

Ouais, j'ai passé la journée avec Vénus à me promené pour voire à quoi le reste du bateau ressemble. En plus j'ai vue plein de jeux qui à l'air génial.

-On peut en esseiller un si tu veux? Dit-elle avec l'horaire de la journée dans les mains. Que pense tu de sa? Sa a l'air génial non?

Elle me montre l'horaire en me pointant l'activité cache cache! J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui joue à cache cache? Non mais elle se fou de moi ou quoi?

-Bof ...non! Je dis en cherchant un autre jeu à faire.

Il y a sur l'horaire des jeux d'eau, piscine, volleyball au gymnase, badminton aussi, mais j'en n'avais pas envie.

Alors on a décidé d'aller sa baigner. La piscine est grande, une grande salle pleine de jeu d'eau avec la piscine. Sa l'air sympa. Elle a sauté la première. Quand elle sorti sa tête, elle me dit de venir la rejoindre. Heu je sais pas trop la!

…

…Bon je me lance.

L'eau est pas si mal mais quand même un peu froid. Plus tu bouge plus tu es bien, car elle devient chaude.

On s'est baigner jusqu'à l'heure du dîné. Après on à décidé d'aller au gymnase voir ce qu'il y a. Ouain du volleyball. Génial! En plus j'suis obligé de joué parce qu'elle m'y amène de force.

On commence à joué et elle est nul…

Elle est vraiment nul…

Elle l'a encore raté…

Encore…

Bon elle l'a eu…

Encore raté…

Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuis!

On à joué jusqu'à l'heure du soupé, en faite je l'ai plus lancé tous seul toute l'après midi mais bon…

Après le soupé je voulais aller me promener, mais elle voulait juste aller sur le pont voire le couché de soleil. Alors j'y ai été avec elle.

Le ciel est bleu pâle et passe de cette couleur au orange. Le soleil se couche lentement et tout à coup j'ai vue Marie dans ma tête. Je suis entrain de pensé à elle?

O.k. sa suffi. De toute façon il commence à faire noir. Je me lève et je vais me coucher.

-Où tu vas? Me demande-t-elle avec un air triste.

-Me couché j'suis un peu fatiguer.

-Ha ok. Bonne nuit! Dit-elle toute contente.

Pendant que je me préparais pour me coucher j'ai eu un frisson d'horreur. J'espère que Furet ne sai pas fait prendre par Robotnul! J'ai commencé à pensé à presque toute les façons et comment il pourrai se faire prendre. J'en ai presque pas fermé l'œil. Mais vers 3h du mat, je me suis enfin endormi.

* * *

**Voila j'espère que c'est assez long! J'espère aussi que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. Breff si sa vous plait REVIEWS Plz! hihi ;)**


End file.
